TMNT forever together
by DiezSimmons
Summary: They said it was wrong. But it felt so right. Mikey and Leo are in a relationship and love eachother. They also love the others and want them as more then brothers. But they are afraid of their and Splinters reaction Tcest all turtles
1. Chapter 1:The question

**I've loved** **TMNT ever** **since I was young. This idea came up in my mind a few days ago and decided to write it down. English is not my native language so don't kill me when I mess up a little. btw Italics are thoughts. Enjoy!** **Warning.**

 **Tcest, don't like it don't read it ( LxMxDxR)**

* * *

 **Leo's 17 ( three months older then the others)**

 **Raph's 16 ( one week older then Donnie)**

 **Donnie's 16 (three days older then Mikey)**

 **Mikey's 16**

Mikey's pov:

 _Sensei said that it was wrong for me to love my bros but I simply couldn't help myself. Leo was sweet and kind, Raph looked always so angry but he is a big baby and Don, well Don is just Don he said that he loved me and he looked so honnest but a few days later he started to ignore me. He locked himself in his lab and only came out to eat or to go to the bathroom, he sleeps in his lab I just know that but he says he's not._

I make my way to my bedroom and I am ready to call it a night when I hear Donnie opening his lab doors. I take my chance and knowing that he will go to the bathroom I hide myself in there and wait. It doesn't take long for Donnie to enter the bathroom were I am waiting, behind the door, to confront him about his problems this last few days. he closes the door behind him and I lock it silent and quickly. he doesn't notice me until he truns around to reach te sink that is behind him. "Mikey!" he squeaks when he sees me, I smirk and make my way towards him. "Yes Donnie what is wrong?" "Why did you creep up on me like that, you know I hate that!" he looks so angry but in his eyes I can see sadness and I get even more confused. "Wel donnie explain what is happening to you first because I don't understand why you do all this. please Donnie help me understand." I give him my puppy eyes wich I know he can't resist. "Mikey, I... I can't tell you. I just can't." my eyes are tearing up at the sight of him, strugling to find right words, failing in trying to not upset me. I feel the tears exiting my eyes and streaming over my cheeks.

"Mikey..." he brushes his thumbs over my cheeks as he wipes away the tears that I shed. He presses his soft lips to my forehead, and again moving down to the tip of my snout. And I nearly get a heartattack when I feel his lips brush past me. "Mikey, nobody can ever know about this, about us. Sensei wouldn't understand, Raph would be angry and Leo will be embarresed by us." he lifts my chin and look in my eyes. "Well I kinda have something to tell you. Leo already knows." I sigh "In fact he is my lover and we both love you and Raph and I took it as my responsebility to convince you to join us. Eventually Raph will join us and Leo is now coming over to this bathroom so you have exactly 1 minute and 46... 45... 44 seconds to decide if you want to join us or not.

Precise as always Leo knocks on the door after exactly 1 minute and 44 seconds. I open the door and see an extremly anxious Leo waiting outside. His gear removed but his mask still on. I let him in and lock the door again, and prepare myself for the worst.

Leo's pov:

From the moment I enter the bathroom I've been afraid. Mikey and I had been together for almost nine months and we didn't want to tell anyone because we were afraid of not being excepted. We loved each other and we both loved Donnie and Raph, but we couldn't find the nerves to tell them so we dicided to wait a little longer with telling them. We were so afraid to tell them that we fought about it, it was first and last fight since we were in this relationship.

We came up with a plan. Mikey would lock Donnie in the bathroom with him and would tell him the story. After 6 minutes I would knock on the door to hear Don's answer.

I just stand in a corner, uncomfortable as hell and I give Mikey a questioning look, he looks back and shrugs he doesn't know the answer either. We both look at Donnie waiting for his answer and I feel that my handpalms are getting sweaty as I get more nervous every second.

"Guys, I know my answer to your question." I feel like I am about to collapse as he takes a deep breath before he continues. I feel that some of my tension fleds when I feel Mikey's hands grab mine, and he squeezes them softly. We face Donnie who is looking at our intertwined hands with a sad smile on his face.

"I've dicided that... I want to become part of your relationship." he whispers the last few words but I hear them loud and clear, I look at Mikey and see him crying silently beside me. He buries his face in my neck and hugs me tightly and I grab Donnie's hand and introduce him to our mating pack and our hugs. We keep eachother close for a couple of minutes and I give them both a kiss on there foreheads before we part.

"Welcome Donnie, to our mating pack. You know we love you but there are a few rules because sensei cannot know. Raph wil know in a few weeks but we wanted to introduce you first before we ask him. We have to keep it quiet. We already know each other on a sexual level but we are willing to keep our hormones down if you are uncomfortable with that.

"So I suggest that we go to our own rooms tonight and discuss this tomorrow when we are relaxed." I say before we retreat to our own rooms for the night.

* * *

 **Well guys, this is only the first chapter. exited for more or not.**

 **see you next time,**

 **Diez**


	2. chapter 2: the next step

**I am back. That you guys who are reading know, English is NOT my native language so every review is welcome. Help me with grammar faults or expand my vocabulaire. Let's get started with chapter 2**

 **Warning we have tmnt smut in this chapter. And with smut I mean everything, oral ( not so much though), anal, slight bondage and some kinky stuff and talk**

 **The next step**

Leo's pov:

We went to our own rooms this night but I new that I soon would be reunited with Mikey. He always sneaks in after everyone went to sleep. I choose a book and lay down on my *futon and stuff some more pillows underneath my head and skip to the part where I stopped last night.

The lair is slowly getting more quiet as every one goes to bed. And not so long after the last lights turn of a knock is heard on my door. "Come in" I sit up straight and de door opens. I have to look twice as not Mikey but, my new found mate, Donnie comes in. "Don, what are you doing here, you should be sleeping." I mark my book and put it in my bedside table. He closes the door and walks over to the left corner of my room where I sit. "Don what are you doing." He still doesn't answer he just takes a deep breath breath and sits on the end of my futon.

"I just want to sleep with you tonight, that's all." A few tears are rolling over his cheeks, he tries to hide them but I pull him into a big brother hug. He quietly sobs into my neck as my door opens once again. Mikey comes in and locks the door. He turns around and jumps a bit when he notice me and Donnie sobbing in my neck. I give him a nod when he sits down beside me, I invite him into our hug.

Donnie pulls back after a while with red eyes from crying. "I... I am sorry for barging in like this I should probably head back to my own room so you two can have some private time together. " He tries to wriggle out of our hold so that he can leave, but I don't want him to leave us, he's upset and we, as his mates, should be able to calm him down. "Donnie stay here. Can you please tell us what is wong so we can help you. We don't want you to not feel comfortable in our relationship, we wan't you to be happy not sad." I try to calm him a but. Suddenly I hear a soft sniffle besides Donnie. We totally forgot about Mikey.

His little body starts to shake as his sobs get harder. I can feel my eyes tear up at the sight of two of my mates sad because of me.* "Soredemo otõto." I whisper before he launches himself into my arms, wich causes me to fall flat on my shell and he pulls Donnie down with him too.

I plant a lingering kiss on both their foreheads and they both tries to kiss me on my lips at the same time what causes them to bump heads and laugh akwardly, before they share a kiss. Their kiss deepens and I turn us and Donnie gets on the bottom. They break apart slightly panting.

"Guys, if we continue this I might not be able to stop so we have to be sure we all want this." Mikey looks in our eyes as we nod. He presses his lips to mine as Donnie kisses my neck first and Mikey's after that, I moan into Mikey's mouth as Donnie's thumb slighlty brushes past my slit where my turtlehood is hiding.

Donnie continues to trigger our sexual drives before we have to breake our kiss when the need for frash air is to big. "You know Donnie sometimes your are such a huge pain in the ass." Mikey growls before he turns his attention to Donnie slit as I kiss Donnie.

We kiss and tease eachother for a while until Mikey is the first to drop down with a loud churr. Donnie follows soon after that. I manage not to drop as I want to pleasure them first.

I kiss Donnie's plastron down to his semi-erect penis and take it in my mouth. "AH... L Leo." He gasps as he janks my masktails, and my head too, up. " Who do you think you are doing Leo?!" I give him my most innocent look before I feel my mask fall of my face. "This will make it a lot easier." Mikey whispers into my ear. Donnie look confused as I lose my gear, Mikey's after that. At last I remove Donnie's gear and protection and Mikey uses his mask to tie Donnie's hands together to one of the sewer pipes on the wall.

"Donnie are you sure you want to do this. If you want to stop say it now, we can wait be selfish for once. If you want to continue you need to learn some words. When you want to slow down say yellow, if you want to go faster say green and when you want to stop say black and we will stop inmiddiatly until you feel comfortable again. When you have some desires or wishes tell us we will also do this understood. Now can you repeat the safewords for me please and tell us what you want."

"Black for stop. Yellow for slow down. Green for faster and I hope also for go on because I want you both NOW."

Mikey and I share a look before he uses one of our belts to blindfold Donnie. I trace my fingers over Donnie's green skin at the edge of his plastron. He squirms as I tickle him.

Mikey kisses down my plastron in an attempt to let me drop down. His skilled tongue goes to work on my slit as I need to get all my strenght together to not drop.

"Uhmm guys are you still he.." Donnie gets cut of by one of my loud churrs as I finally can't hold it in anymore.

"So... now everyone is down shall we get started before we all chicken out." Donnie blindly tries to nudge our thights with his feet before we get down to business.

Mikey's hand seeks the bedside table. Opens it and grabs the one of the lubes we keep in there and I take Donnie's cock in my mouth again and this time he doesn't complain.

Over the few months we have been together Mikey would disapeare topside and would come back with a bag full of stuff I don't know the name of. We would try somethings every once in a while and we would explore our bodies. We liked sometings and we had also stuff that nearly inmiddiatly met the garbage bin. A few weeks ago we decided to transfer some stuff to Mikey's room. We moved most of the ropes,lubes with flavour and kinky kind of stuff and kept some vibrators, ropes and lubes in my room.

Mikey puts a good amount of clear liquid on his middle finger and teases Donnie's hole before slowly, teasingly, inserting his finger. Donnie's hips jerk up is surprise when a cold finger enters him. Wich activates my gag reflex as the tip of Donnie's cock touches the back of my throat.

Donnie moans loudly and squirms a little as Mikey adds another finger, spreading and preparing for what is coming next.

When Mikey is finally satisfied he slowly pulls his fingers out of Donnie and gets a annoyed growl back from him. We argue about who's taking Donnie first, we play rock-paper-scissors and I win. I line myself up with Donnie.

"Donnie are you sure you are ready for this. You know the words, don't be afraid to use them, okay." "I'm positive. Go slow at the beginning please I have never done this before." "Always Don." I nearly whisper as I squeeze his tights softly.

I carefully push myself in, inch by inch my eyes never leaving Donnie's body. He bites his lips as I have nearly all of my 7 inch cock inside him. Mikey sees it to and captures his lips in an attempt to calm him down. Slowly is Donnie losening up but he still isn't relaxed so I remove his blindfold in order to see his eyes. His eyes slowly open and they lock with mine. There is a sparkle in them what normally misses. He visibly relaxes and I slowly start moving. Mikey and Donnie break there kiss and Mikey shares another look with me. I move one of my hands and slowly stroke Mikey and he falls back on the futon in ecstasy.

Donnie and Mikey lay on the futon both panting as I manage to pleasure them both. I ingrease my pace and Donnie's hands grab the pipe he is bound to as he pants more and more.

"F... Fuck Leo, I don't care wich color it is but go faster. P...Please Leo." Donnie pants and I ingrease my pase once more.

Donnie is the first to come. His walls clench around me and I cannot hold myself so I come to.

"God, Donnie. That was incredible, but you have the honor to finish Mikey if you want."

Donnie nods and I untie his hands. He crawls on top of Mikey and lowers himself on his cock. Slowly he takes all of him inside his hole. He starts moving in a quick pace and Mikey moans and churrs underneath him.

He finishes Mikey in a record time and gives him a small kiss on his beak before he let's go of him and lays beside him on the futon.

I watched them and lay on the wall side of the futon and soon I feel an arm around me and hot breath in my neck. Mikey knows I love to spoon afterwards and that I am the little spoon, I hear soms shifting and I assume that Donnie is spooning Mikey now. I pull the blanket up with my free hand and soon I fall assleep.

 **A/N**

 **That was chapter two already. Did you like it or not???? review and pm me if you have an idea.**

 **I will try and upload every week.**

 **See you guys next time,**

 **Diez**


	3. Chapter 3: Adjusting

**I am back guys, finally after two weeks without a new upload to this story it's officially time for another chapter.**

 **I will explain at the end of the chapter why it took so long to upload another chapter.**

 **And I wanted to thank** **One reader** **for your kind and helping reviews on every story I've written so far. You are thanked for your help and I can't wait for your next review.**

 **But let's get started with the chapter already.**

 **Italics are thoughts**

 **Chapter 3 Adjusting**

Mikey's pov:

 _Wow... last night was totally awesome. Donnie didn't even resist my slight bondage like Leo did. He moved so fast and he finished me in no time. I can't wait to fuck him again and maybe we could even get Leo into the whole bondage thingy._

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Donnie enters the kitchen.

"Morning D. Did you sleep well." I give him one of my most innocent smiles and he chuckles before opening the fridge.

"I actually slept in this morning so I think that it is a yes."

He bends over to take something out of the fridge and gives me an amazing view of his ass. I watch him with an open mouth.

"Wow Mike, I didn't know that you found Donnie's ass attractive." I jump when Raph's groggy morning voice sounds in my neck.

"Shell Raph don't scare me like that." I move away from him to try and save my slowly burning eggs I left on the pit before my thoughts got me. I quickly turn the fire down and manage to save three of the five eggs I wanted in the first place. I shove them on a plate and sit at the table.

After breakfast it's time for training. We head towards the dojo were Leo is already performing his *kata's for Master Splinter. He smoothly moves through the fifty- four movements of the *kata. He finishes and bows to Master Splinter before he greets us,

"Morning Guys. Sensei wants me to lead the training today. I had the idea to have a short training now and that we are going swimming tonight."

"Niceee Leo great idea." I bounce up and down from excitement. The rest chuckles and Leo walks over to our weapons wall and takes three *bokkens from it. We didn't, except Leo of course, master every weapon we had in our arsenal so we would train with others weapons then our favoured occasionally. For some reason Leo doesn't trust us with real katana's so we are always stuck with *bokkens.

Leo's pov

Seeing the disappointment in Mikey's eyes reminds me of the many faults I made when I was younger, I grin and walk toward Mikey.

"You would have gotten a real katana if you didn't stabbed Donnie in the eye last time." I whisper in his ear before I flick his tail. His gaze immediately changes from sadness to fightmode.

After training we have some free time before it gets dark enough for us to go swimming topside.

Donnie locks himself in his lab, Raph goes to attack his punch bag some more, Mikey enters his gaming world and I go to my room and to meditate in peace.

I sink into my meditation but it doesn't last long. I hear my door opening and sense someone sitting beside me. I slowly open my eyes only to look directly into Mikey's baby blue eyes.

"What is the matter Mike I was trying to meditate in peace."

"Why did you pinch my tail before training, I didn't deserve it."

"Well you didn't focus. I can identify your looks to see what your mood is remember. You looked sad that you had to practice with a bokken again, like I said you are a bit too enthusiastic sometimes and then you are a little dangerous. But you were pretty good this time so maybe you will get a katana next time because you are by far the best, Donnie tries to spin too much and Raph is way too aggressive and hotheaded, he simply doesn't understand the saying 'defence is the best offence' he just attacks." Mikey's eyes lit up and he nearly smashes his mouth onto mine.

I groan and he pushes me onto my carapace, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. He's taking the lead and grinds our lower plastrons against each other. Surprisingly he's and Alpha and I am a Omega, he knows my kinks and what I hate and I know his.

Explanation of their kinks and dislikes, don't wanna know them don't read them. They are between this lines, I will also put a few of Donnie's in.

Leo's kinks and Dislikes

Kinks

1\. Leo loves trying new poses every time. He has a Kama sutra and Mikey knows about it

2\. Leo likes gags, but only gags

3\. Leo likes shower/bath sex

4\. Leo likes it slow.

Dislikes

1\. Leo hates bondage, it reminds him of his time that he was captured

2\. Leo doesn't like it rough

3\. Leo doesn't want public sex

4\. Leo doesn't like it when someone pinches his tail

Mikey's kinks and Dislikes

Kinks

1\. Mikey loves to top

2\. Mikey likes to tie people up

3\. Mikey loves shower sex

4\. Mikey likes to decide if the sex is slow or fast

5\. Mikey loves it when someone pinches his tail

Dislikes

1\. Mikey doesn't like public sex

2\. Mikey doesn't like to be bottom

3\. Mikey doesn't like it when he can't see his lovers face

4\. Mikey hates it when someone fakes his pleasure

Donnie's already known kinks

1\. He loves bondage

2\. He doesn't mind to be bottom

3\. He doesn't mind topping

End of kinks and Dislikes

Mikey drops down and I soon follow his lead. He grabs one of the lube bottles and puts a generous amount of it on two of his fingers. Slowly he pushes one of his longs digits into my ass. Stretching it with ease, since we had sex yesterday and soon adds another finger. He stretches and scissors me until he is pleased. He removes his finger and replaces them with his fully erect penis. I let a churr loose when he immediately strikes my prostate.

He moves slow until I nearly beg him to go faster. He increases his pace and soon we churr together. Soon after that I finish with a load moan, spraying my cum all over our plastrons. Mikey continuous trusting into me. I feel his cum in my ass when he finishes with one last thrust and churr.

He nearly collapses on me and soon we are snuggled together on the floor of my room and soon we drift of to sleep, only to be woken a few hours later by Donnie, saying that it is dark enough to go swimming.

 **Well guys that was the chapter for this time. Next time will be about the turtles swimming topside when some unexpected things happen**

 **Translation**

 **Bokken- wooden practise sword shaped like a katana ( Leo's chosen weapon)**

 **See you guys next time,**

 **Diez**


	4. Chapter 4: Swimming

**Hello guys, I am back with another chapter but first I want to explain something for you guys.**

 **In the 2012 series Master Splinter died at the end of season 4. In the new season there is an episode where Master Splinter comes to life as a ghost. At the end of the episode Master Splinter has to go back to the spirits realm, but I decided not to but I forgot to explain to you why Master Splinter was gone in my prequel but was alive in this story.**

 **I also want to thank you! The last month was one of my best months in my writing career. I nearly reached the 1.000 readers. I want to thank you all, for your awesome reviews and KerryAnne for your support when I was sick last month.**

 **But let's get started with this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Swimming**

Raph's pov

We were about to go swimming when I notice that Leo, Mikey and Don are staring at each-other. Don and I have known for a long time that they were together but never said anything about it but Donnie never did this.

"Don do you like what you see."

"What… do I like Raph." He asks me

"Their butts. You were ogling them like it were boxes full of science stuff." I snicker.

"I wasn't Raph so stop talking." He snaps at me.

"Relax Don I didn't mean to push your buttons." I say holding my hands up in defence.

"Guys are you done. If we want a good four hours before dawn we have to leave now. Let's go." Leo jumps over the metro gates and soon we follow.

We emerge from the sewer and climb up the fire escape to the roofs. There is clear tension in the air and every once in a while I feel Donnie glancing at me.

"Guys do you want to play a game of ninja tag on the way to the pool." Mikey tries to break the tension.

"Sure Mike, always. TAG you're it." Leo taps his snout and then runs away on top speeds with Donnie on his heels. Mikey soon follows after he quickly tags me.

"Come on snoozer!" He yells at me before he bolts after Don and Leo.

We chase each other around for a while until we arrive on our swimming destination. We enter the building on Meridean Road and quietly enter the building.

We leave our gear, masks and other clothing in the dressing rooms before we head down to the pool.

"Last one in the pool is a cooked turtle." Mikey yells before he races to the pool, Donnie and I chase him but Leo slowly walks to the pool arriving last. "Ha you lost Leo." A dripping wet turtle climbs out of the pool and cannon balls back into it in front of Leo's feet.

"MIKEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU CANNONBALL IN FRONT OF ME YOU KNOW I HAVE TO GET INTO THE WATER ON MY OWN PACE." He yells at Mikey before storming of.

"Mike you know he doesn't want you to cannonball in front of him. You know he is scared as hell, he needs to relax first and you just ruined his idea of swimming. He was getting over his fear." Donnie tries to explain to a shocked Mikey, who looks like he's going to cry.

"I'll go look for him." I climb out of the pool and head in the directing of where Leo left of ignoring them calling my name.

I walk through the halls searching for a needle in a hay stack until I hear a soft sobbing coming from the showers. I enter the room and immediately get attack with steam. I wave my hands in front of my face trying to get the fog out of my face. My eyes go wide when I see Leo sitting underneath the stream of hot water hugging his knees to his chest sobbing with short pauses whenever he catches his breath I quickly kneel beside him.

"I… I am r…really sorry." He sobs

"What are you sorry for fearless." I lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I…I am not f…fearless. I didn't w…want to y…yell at Mikey."

"It's not your fault, Shredder did this to you. And you are fearless because I think so. For me you really are fearless. And that's why I love you." As soon as I realised what I said I quickly took my hand of his shoulder and pushed myself into one of the far corners of the room hiding my face in my hands as I cursed myself for being stupid enough to tell him my secret now."

Leo's pov

"I love you." Raph said before he quickly retracted his hand and crawled away from me. I blink a few times and soft sobs from Raph are filling the room

"You l…love me." I crawl over to him on my hands and knees and sit before him on my knees, hands resting in my lap, he gives me no answer. "Raph, can you please answer my question. Do you love me?" I ask again. He gives me the tiniest nod.

We sit for a while in an awkward silence, I am just thinking about his answer and I don't know what Raph is doing, he stopped crying but hasn't moved at all.

 _"_ _He really loves me! But what about Mikey and Donnie , I can't live without them. So he has to join our group or live without me. Ugh… I am cruel and very bad at this, maybe I need some help… but I can't betray Raph like this. Ugh… maybe I just need to talk to him about it. Alright, he goes nothing."_

"Raph are you really in love with me." I pry his hands from his face and lift his chin up so that he has to look into my eyes.

"Yes I really, really love you."

"There are a few perks you have to know before you are really loving me."

"Like what."

"Weeelll, DonnieandMikeyarealsoinlovewithmeandIamnotgettinginarelationshipwthoutthem." I ramble uncontrollably until Raph puts his hand over my mouth, shushing me.

"Relax fearless, I don't mind but you will always be my favourite turtle." And then he kisses my, full on the lips. For a moment he just presses his lips onto mine before he moves.

Little did we knew that two pairs of eyes had seen every thing.

 **That's it guys, sorry I've not uploaded in such a long time. I promise that I will uploaded faster.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Diez**


	5. Chapter 5: The truth

**Hey guys,** **I am back with another chapter for you. I don't really have anything else to say so let's get started. Oh by the way please leave reviews my dearest readers. I want to know what I am doing good and what I can improve. I have one reviewer who always reviews (KerryAnne) and it helps me a lot and you may get some sneak peeks for the next chapter. Anyway let's get started.**

 **Chapter 5: The truth**

Donnie's pov

After Raph left to search for Leo, Mikey and I tried to have some fun in the pool and I planted my lips on his lips before I pulled him out of the water.

"We have to find Leo and Raph. Gods knows where they are and they could be exposed for all we know." Mikey nods and we left the pool. We walk through the halls and Mikey intertwines our hands on our way towards a soft mumbling coming from the showers. We peak around the corner and see a crying Leo underneath the shower and Raph trying to calm him down. Leo didn't stop crying until Raph mumbled something we can't hear. He scrambled backwards and Leo's head shot up. Leo slowly crawled towards Raph and sat in front of him on his knees and whispers something. Raph gives him a tiny nod and they sit in silence for a moment.

After a while Raph stopped crying and Leo pries his hands from his face and lifts his chin up. He asks something and this time we hear everything.

"Raph are you really in love with me" He asks

"Yes I really, really love you."

"There are a few perks you have to know before you are really loving me." Mikey and I share a look, knowing that he means us.

"Like what." Leo seems more nervous as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Weeelll, DonnieandMikeyarealsoinlovewithmeandIamnotgettinginarealtionshipwithoutthem." He rambles uncontrollably before Raph puts his hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Relax fearless, I don't mind but you will always be my favourite turtle." He says before he plants his lips on Leo's. Leo freezes for a moment before he closes his eyes and moves with the kiss. I look at Mikey and he has tears in his eyes, I don't know if they are from joy or sadness.

"Mikey, are you happy or sad." I ask him

"I am so, so happy Donnie. Finally we can all be together and we don't have to keep it a secret anymore." I look at him with a warm smile on my face before I embrace him in a bear hug and hold him close to my plastron.

"Let's go to the others, I still have to apologise to Mikey." We hear Leo say and we run towards the pool and dive in again. We hear footsteps approaching us and we look over to them pretending that nothing happened.

"Mikey, I am sorry for yelling at you, you were a little bit too excited and it overwhelmed me a bit." Leo apologises while he fidgets with his hands.

"It's okay Leo. You are still going into the water, right." Mikey asked and Leo nodded. He never undid his last wrist wrappings and he leaves them on when he steps into the pool. Only I know why he has them.

Leo's pov

I step into the pool and hold on to the side with my left hand. I give Donnie a nervous smile and he gets the hint.

I've never learned to swim because I was afraid of the water and the dark depths I had to dive onto and my fear of water got only worse when I was captured by Shredder and they nearly drowned me. I didn't want to shower anymore, drink water, wash my hands and I even didn't want to brush my teeth again. I was terrified. Don started to notice it the first one when he found me crying in the kitchen with a broken glass of water on the floor. I tried to drink it by myself but couldn't do it and I dropped the glass. He nearly demanded me to tell him what was happening so I just undid my wrist wrappings and showed him my wrists. He was shocked to see my red wrists and immediately put some kind of cream onto them and wrapped them firmly again before he took me to his lab and my therapy began. Slowly I started drinking water again, washing my hands and brushing my teeth.

Showering was the next problem. I didn't want to go without a buddy to help me, in the beginning it was Donnie who helped me and I didn't mind. I didn't even asked Raph, knowing that he wouldn't want to and he would laugh at me. When Mikey became my mate he started showering with me and sometimes he distracted me with something and I managed to stay in the shower for more than five minutes before I freaked out and decided that I was clean enough.

Donnie and I didn't start the swimming or bathing process yet so I had to get them to help me somehow. I was so embarrassed when I had to ask Donnie to help me so he simply took me to the shallow part of the pool where I could stand.

I watched Mikey and Raph coming to us as well they dive underneath the water and suddenly I am seated on Raph's shoulder. I can feel his muscles move underneath me as he stands up. I am lifted out of the water, only my feet rest in the water and I grab onto Raph's head for dear life.

"Raph put me down, please." I ask him with a tight small voice.

"Why fearless." He asked with an innocent voice.

"Because I don't want to fall back and we still have to tell them something remember." I flick his head and he only tightens his grip around my legs a bit.

"We already know it Leo. We went looking for you too when Raph left and we heard everything." Mikey says. I feel Raph's hands squeezing my lower tights as he's also nervous just like me.

"And do you two agree. Do you think you can handle a relationship with Raph included Mike. Donnie do you agree too." I ask them with a bit of fear in my voice.

"Of course we do Leo. Big bro we have wanted this from the beginning, right. One big bed in one of our rooms and just to be happy with one another and I think we have achieved that." Mikey said. I whooped and threw my hands up in the air not knowing that Raph released his hands from my tights so I fall backwards of his shoulders into the water.

I closed my eyes when my shell hits the water, I roll up into a ball and prepare for my death. Suddenly I feel three pairs of strong hands lift me up. The next moment I am out of the water and pressed against a plastron. I slowly open my eyes and I am directly confronted with three pairs of worried eyes. I am pressed against Raph plastron and Mikey and Donnie swing their arms around me. They all keep me close until we decide to leave. We exited the pool and quickly left to go home.

We arrived home and we opened my room door as far as possible and we took Mikey and Donnie's mattresses and put them in my room next to my *Futon but there was a slight height difference so we took Raph's spare mattress for when his hammock breaks and put it underneath my *Futon. With Donnie and Mikey's queen sized mattresses and me and Raph's twin sized mattresses it made a perfect bed. It fitted exactly between my two side walls and there was enough walking space left. We picked out our biggest blankets and got underneath them. The others put me in the middle of them and they all snuggled around me and soon we fell asleep.

 **That's it for today guys. Sorry for the last part of the chapter I didn't knew how to write that so it came out just bad.**

 **Translations: Futon- it's a twin sized low mattress, it's normally used in Japan so that's why Leo uses them.**

 **Don't forget to review and I shall reply to it when I can and maybe you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter because there are going to be much more and a lot more problems.**

 **Till next time guys**

 **Diez**


	6. Chapter 6: The box

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter, I am sorry for the long wait and this is kind off a filler because next chapter is going to be about Lemons and sex and stuff like that, you already have been warned but anyway let's start**

 **Chapter 6: the Box**

* * *

Raph's pov

I slowly open my eyes with a small groan, I blink a few times before I realise that my arm is around someone, someone with a shell. I retract my arm and sit up straight to get a better look at who I was cuddling. I rub my eyes and see another turtle on his side, Leo. I was confused for a second before all memories from last night came into my head and I let out a low chuckle before he heard a whisper coming from the other side of Leo.

"Raphie, are you doing good over there." Mikey whispers. I glare at him for using that stupid nickname, only fearless is allowed to use it, but I smile a bit when I see that Donnie keeps Mikey close to his body while he is sleeping. Mikey wriggles himself out of Donnie's grip but wakes him up in the process and Donnie yawns while stretching nearly punching Mikey in the face.

"Donnie, you almost slapped me in the face." Mikey whines.

"Oh god I am sorry Mikey." Donnie says while he cups Mikey's cheeks with his hands.

"It's alright you dork, I wasn't angry." Mikey giggles before he kisses Donnie on his mouth, swinging his arms around his neck.

"Guys, guys, Leo is still asleep for once so be quiet." I whisper jelled and they quickly parted with flushed cheeks.

"Leo actually looks kind of peaceful when he sleeps. He literally has no worry on his face like he usually has." Mikey pointed out and I nodded in agreement, then Leo started to stir but he wasn't waking up at all. He started to fight the covers, clenching his fist and eyes, his breathing got heavier and he started to whimper. His whines got louder and he started talking to somebody.

"No, no let them go. STOP! Don't hurt them, please. No NOOO!." Then he shot up, hugging himself, tears falling from his eyes onto the blanket, while he whispers thing to himself. I crawl to him and pull him into a hug.

"Raph, you are alive, where are Donnie and Mikey." He whispered while he clutched my chest desperately.

"Leo they are right next to you." I whispered back, his head shot up and he looked around the room, he spots Mikey and Donnie and I sign that they can join the hug too and they do, they wrap their arms around Leo too and hug him tight. We stay like that for a while until Leo and Mikey's eyes are starting to slowly close before they fall asleep again.

"What are we going to do now, are we going back to sleep or not." Donnie asked me and I just shrugged. We laid Leo and Mikey down on the bed and tucked them in before we silently left the room.

"Let's go make them some breakfast." Donnie said before he headed to the kitchen.

After half an hour full of cooking, cursing, and the smell of burned bacon we gave up, in the meantime Leo joined us in the kitchen but we soon kicked him out because the second he touched the toaster it starting smoking and making weird sounds so we banned Leo to the couch.

In the end we managed to bake some eggs and grill some bread in a pan to make a little breakfast. Leo woke Mikey up and we ate our breakfast before we split to all do our own things. Donnie headed to the lab, Mikey got the water running for the dishes and Leo went to the dojo probably to meditate and I just turned on the tv and started watching. After a while Mikey joined me on the couch, pretending to watch tv but I can feel his eyes on me and suddenly he sits on my lap, smashing his lips onto mine while grinding against my lower plastron. He slips his tongue in and tries to dominate my mouth and I fight back. When we pull away he moves his head to whisper something in my ear slit.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this you know. I really love you and I can't wait to hear you moan my name, to see you wriggling underneath me, to pleasure you." He whispers seductively in my ear slit before we hear a low growl from behind us and Mikey quickly went back to his own spot on the couch while looking down at his knees. I turn around to see that it was Leo who growled.

"What the shell Leo why did you growl, I didn't knew that you were that protective." I told him with an irritated voice.

"Care to explain the rules to Raph, Mikey we talked about this a million times before." Mikey sighed before he lifted his head to look at me.

"No sex in the main room unless everyone is involved and agreed, couples sex in the soundproofed bedrooms and we try new things with everyone involved in the main bedroom." Mikey told me before he walked to his bedroom, only to emerge a few minutes later with a large box which he sat down in Leo's room aka our main bedroom before taking his skateboard and leaving the lair, I look around to Leo and he stands there with flushed cheeks.

"Leo what's in that box." I ask him with my most innocent voice.

"Box? I…I am not seeing a b…box here." He stutters, he can't lie. I chuckle before I leave the couch to go look at that mysterious box. I sit on our giant bed and set the box in front of me and I am about to open it but Leo storms in and takes the box from me before he runs out of the room and locks himself in the bathroom. I chuckle and take a little knife out of my pocket and easily pick the lock and stump inside only to see no box and a nearly naked Leo who's about to enter the shower that is running.

"Raph what are you doing here, I thought that I locked the door. Oh and I hid the box somewhere you will not find it." I chuckled darkly before quickly locking the door and taking of all of my gear and pushing Leo into the shower pinning him against the door.

"You will tell me where the box is or I will have to punish you." I said before I smashed my lips onto his.

* * *

 **That's it for today guys, I am sorry that it is so short but I hope you liked it and remember the first chapter of my second book of my differrent dimension gazes book is going to air on Wednesday my first day of school.**

 **'Till next time guys,**

 **Diez**


	7. Important Message

Hey guys,

Important message. I am going to move to another website. Archive of our own. I am going to move because there are more people over there who I can collab with. There is more interest in my fandoms over there. It doesn't mean that I am going to delete my account it just means that archive of our own is going to be my main account. I will update the stories but it will take time because of my school, job and health. I hope that you guys understand me moving my main attention.

'till next time guys,

Diez


End file.
